Let's Play a Game
by Infinities Lover
Summary: Lucy finally had enough money for rent! What does she do? Go shopping of course! When she's heading home she pases the magic shop and an item catches her eye. Se buys it and goes to find Natsu and requests to play a game to find the winner. One-shot NaLu!


Seirei: This idea came to me at the weirdest of weird moments...x3

Loke: How so?

Seirei:...I was taking a shower this morning when this thought came into my head. For some reason I was thinking of the episodes of Bleach, I'd already seen and I remembered that like some people had like a 'FlashStep' ability or something, so I grabbed that and am using it in this. x3

Loke: You're right. That is a weird moment to get an idea.

Seirei: And the other possible title for this was FlashStep. x3

Loke: Makes sense.

Seirei: And this is...NALU! x3 It works so well, cause the title is 'Let's Play a Game...' and who would you imagine more playing a game? x3 Natsu, Loke, or Gray? I mean really? Natsu right? lol It's his childish nature to play games! x3

Loke: True, but if Lucy wanted to, I would play a game.

Seirei: Ummm okay I really didn't need to hear that... O/O' Anyway, please say that thing that I _hate_!

Loke: Sure thing! NaLu Seirei does **NOT** I repat **NOT** own Fairy Tail! Or the 'FlashStep' thingy! She got that from Bleach! She does not own Hiro Mashima, author of Fairy Tail, or Tite Kubo, author of Bleach!

Seirei: Ahhh..You still make it sound so..._nice_...*heavy with sarcasam*

Loke: You're welcome.

**xXx**

**Let's Play a Game...**

Lucy Heartphilia was happily walking past the magic store in town on her way home, from a long day of shopping.

For once the blonde had a plenty of money for her rent and plenty left over for shopping and other needs. So the blonde, after writing a new chapter for her novel, and a letter to her mom, she went out for a shopping trip.

She'd already gone to various clothing stores, book stores, and had gone out for lunch. So if anyone who saw her now, from the guild or even strangers, would see that she was in a _great_ mood.

As the blonde was walking past the magic store, something caught her eye and she froze and turned to look at the item through the shop window.

She squealed in delight as she finished reading the tag on the item.

_FlashStep_

_A small orb, that when in possesion of someone, enables them to take many steps in an instant, making the holder look like they're flashing from place to place._

_70,000J_

In her excitement she didn't notice the price. She dropped her bags in a hurry and ran inside the store.

"Sir! Sir Sir Sir Sir!" Lucy shouted quickly and happily as she ran up to the counter.

"Ahh. Yes ma'am how can I help you?" the man asked as he straightened the front of his jacket or robe thing.

"Yes! You can!" she told him. "How much for the FlashStep? I've been looking _everywhere_ for it!" she exclaimed.

"Ahh! Yes, the FlashStep. It's extremely rare. Especially since only 5 have been realesed to the public." he told her.

"Yeah, yeah! I knew all that! Just tell me how much it is!" she shouted. Lucy was acting just like she was when she found an extremely rare key at the store. It was just like this but _wayyy_ different. Mainly because this was _extremely_ rare, and only mages who were pretty famous had one. Lucy only knew of the four other people to obtain the FlashStep.

The man sighed in dissapointment. He never got to explain anything to anyone around here. They all knew about it all. He sighed again before looking up at the blonde. "It's 70,000J."

Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock. She thought it would be a lot more expensive, but she wasn't exactly complaining. She had just that much left. She was planning on saving it for next months rent. If she spent it now, she'd be broke and forced to go to Natsu and demand they take a simple job, so he wouldn't destroy anything.

She spun in a half circle and quickly moved the zipper down on her shirt some, so her chest was more see-able. She spun back to face the man and leaned over the counter, her chest on perfect view for the man. "How much is it really?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

The man blinked calmly. "70,000J."

Lucy growled in frustration on the inside. "Is it really? Come on, tell me the _real_ price." she said, in a sweet voice, batting her lashes again.

The man blinked once more. "69,000J."

Lucy smiled, weakly. "I'll take it!" she said quickly. She threw him her 69,000J and ran to the window and grabbed the small orb. In a quick move, she zipped up her shirt and ran out of the store.

She grabbed her bags and quickly ran the rest of the way home, happily. She wasn't even using the FlashStep, and she ran even faster then normal. Even when the blonde had been running for her life in past adventures.

xXx

Lucy arrived at her home, in record tim, and put all her shopping items away, but the FlashStep. She held that securely in her closed palm. She grinned when an idea struck her. "Oh, this'll be good!" Lucy said out loud and started laughing as she quickly left her home and headed for the Fairy Tail guild, looking for one certain pink-haired salamander.

xXx

Natsu Dragneel was happily munching away on some fire chicken he had just ordered from Mirajane, while Happy tried to give Charle a fish. She was refusing it yet again. Poor Happy.

Suddenly the doors to the guild burst open and in ran Lucy. She quickly scanned the place looking for her nakama and best friend.

_'Aha!'_ she thought as she spotted the pink-haired dragonslayer. "Natsu!" she shouted and ran over to him, grinning.

Natsu looked up at the sound of his name. He knew it was Lucy. He smelt her coming in. Which is surprising since he was stuffing his face this minute.

"Wha...Luce...?" he asked, still eating.

Lucy sighed and sat down on a barstool next to him. "Let's play a game..." she told him, recieving stares from Mirajane.

"My Lucy. What brought this on?" the white-haired barmaid asked the blonde.

"Shut up!" Lucy blushed. "It's not like that at all and you know it!" she growled.

Mira chuckled and nodded at the blonde before walking away to serve someone.

"A game, Luce?" Natsu asked, as he swallowed the last of the fire chicken he'd been eating.

"Yeah!" she grinned. "Like...tag! How about it? You can even try to smell me out or whatever!" she grinned. Her eyes were sparkling, and her smile was huge. Natsu found himself grinning along with her.

"Okay Luce!" Natsu grinned hhis big toothy grin at her.

"Great!" she shouted and got up and ran out of the building and to the back.

Natsu kept his grin on his face as he paid Mira for the food and ran after Lucy.

Once Natsu and Lucy were both outside in the back of the guild, they stood face to face while Lucy explained what they were going to do.

"Okay!" she said and clapped her hands happily. "You know we're playing tag. But it's not normal tag for some reasons and here they are!" she said. "Alright; 1! You can sniff me out! And yes I know in normal tag that would make no sense, because you could see me but just wait and listen! 2! You're 'it' so you have to find me and tag me. 3! Similiar to what I just said, you have to find me! Then tag me. But once you find me I can't hide again only run. 4! If after an hour, you don't tag me I win! But if before the hour is up, you tag me then you win!" she told him.

"Okay." Natsu said.

She smiled and continued to give him the last piece of information. "Alright! And for whoever wins, they get a prize! If I win, you can only come over my house at random whenever you want _**twice**_ per month! And if you win you can pick your prize!" Lucy said and held her hand out. "Deal?" she asked.

Natsu thought for a moment. He admitted that he went over to Lucy's unexpectedly a lot but it was fun. But it was her place so that did seem fair. And it wasn't like she was saying he couldn't stop by at all...So if she won, her prize seems fair. So what if he wins...?

Then he had an idea and he grinned and took her hand and shook it, creating their deal. "Deal." Natsu announced.

_'Be prepared to loose, Natsu!'_ Lucy thought smugly.

_'Oh Luce...You have no idea what you just got yourself into. Get ready to loose.'_ Natsu thought smugly, at the same time.

Lucy pulled out a timer and set it on extra loud and placed it on the ground inbetween the two. "Oh! And the playing field is throughtout the whole town!" she added. Natsu nodded. Otherwise, how else would she hide from him? "Since this timer right here has already set up a channel between all of us. Us being you, me, and the timer. It'll tell us when time's up and give us a warning every 15 minutes!" she smiled. "We can even talk to each other sometimes!" she said.

"Cool! Where'd you get that thing anyway, Luce?" he asked.

"I've had it for a while. I bought it at some magic store when we had extra time on a mission." she explained, waving her hand dissmissing the thought.

"Okay. Well anyway let's play!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy grinned back. "You bet! The timmer'll tell you when you can go after me!" she said and started running towards the town.

Natsu nodded and watched as the blonde vanish from his sight. He could smell her scent and was waiting for the timer to tell him he could go.

xXx

Once Lucy knew she was far enough away from Natsu to where he couldn't see her she used the FlashStep. It was _amazing!_ It was like she was running miles in seconds! She used it twice before stopping and looking around. She was close to her apparment. She grinned.

_Let the game...begin..._

xXx

Natsu's head shot up and he started to smell the air 5 minutes after Lucy left, which is when the timer went off.

He instantly found her smell and ran after it.

After running for about 4 minutes he lost her trail, temporarily. He blinked confused and contnued to smell the air. _'What? How could her smell just vanish?'_ he thought.

**'Having trouble Natsu?'** Lucy's voice floated into his head.

_'Luce!'_ Natsu thought.

He could hear Lucy giggling voice in his head. **'Yes?'** she asked him.

_'How come your scent van-No wait nevermind I found it.'_ Natsu said.

**'What? How could you find it so quickly?'** she demanded.

_'Luce. I've been running around town, of course I'm going to find your scent. Weirdo.'_

He heard her growl at his nickname, and snickered softly. **'Dang it! Do you wanna keep talking or not? I'm probably not near you at all.'** she told him.

_'Oh no doubt. I don't care if we talk or not. And maybe I am closer than you think. I am pretty good at running. How do you think I always escape the Royal Army when they're after me cause I destroy something?'_ he told her.

Lucy snickered. **'Like the day you met me? That was an eventful day. Well for me at least.'**

Natsu chuckled. _'Yup. And you got dragged into my totaly awsomest life! Underwearpants' life sucks compared to mine! I'm the one who met you! Not him!'_ Natsu thought, proud that he beat Gray at meeting Lucy.

**'Natsu? Why'd you bring Gray up in this conversation?'** she laughed. **'And what you mean to say is that you met me first right? Cause Gray and I have met.'**

_'So?'_ he asked.

Lucy laughed. natsu looked around the area he was in, listening to Lucy's laugh in his head. He smelled the air and moved again. There. He'd found her. He smirked.

_'Hey Luce?'_ he asked her as he silently moved forward towards the unsuspecting blonde.

**'Hm? Yeah Natsu?'**

_"I found you."_ he told her, out loud and in her head, and looked at her, his head upside down.

She squealed and vanished from his sight, but her scent was still there. He stood up straight and saw her panting form. "How did...you?" she asked.

"Somehow I could detect your scent, _faintly_, and followed it, while you were talking to me." he explained to her.

She growled, and narrowed her eyes at him.

Suddenly, he grinned and she took a small step back, startled. "Natsu..." she warned.

"I haven't won yet." he smirked then dashed off after her.

She squealed and flashed, farther away from him. That just made Natsu run faster. "So Luce!" he shouted as he ran and she flashed. "How come you're flashing like that?" he asked.

"FlashStep!" she called back as she flashed again.

Natsu grinned. "Magic item?" he asked.

"Yup! Brand new and SUPER rare! Only 5 were realesed to the public! I got the 5th one!" she said, as she stopped flashing and grinned at him.

Natsu on the otherhand, kept running towards her. He was gonna win this game, no matter what. That way, he could go to Luce's anytime _and_ get the prize he choose.

Lucy, realizing that Natsu was about to be close enough to tag her, jumped a bit and started to flash again.

_**'5 minutes left in the game~!'**_ the timmer chimmed in both their minds.

Natsu smirked, while Lucy grinned. They were both confident they were going to win.

Lucy flashed through the trees they'd been in and see reappeared back behind the guild. Natsu right behind her.

Natsu pretty much cornered Lucy, but she started constantly flashing, around Natsu in circle's.

"How do you think you can tag me if you're having trouble seeing, and probably smelling me?" she asked, her voice coming from in circle's all around him. Natsu could also prctically _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

_**'2 minutes left in the game~!'**_

Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sensing where Lucy was and was going to be. He grinned suddenly when he found the break in her flashing. She always had to stop when she was northeast of him.

_**'1 minute left in the game~!'**_

Natsu jumped in the northeast and crashed into Lucy, knocking them both over. They were rolling closer to the lake that was behind the guild but they stopped a little bit aways.

Once the rolling stopped, Natsu picked up his weight off of Lucy. He was on top, she was on bottom.

Natsu smirked down at her. "I win." he told her.

She pouted then frowned. "You got lucky." she said and sighed then blushed. "Ummm you can get off me you know..." she trailed off.

Natsu pretended to think about it for a moment. "Nah I like being like this. But I win, so I want my prize." he told her.

"And what is that? You never told me-" she said but was cut off when Natsu leaned down and kissed her, on the lips.

Lucy's lips felt soft under his, as he kissed her. After a moment, he lifted his head, breaking the kiss and stared down at her. She was blushing _hard_ and staring into his eyes as he was staring into hers. "You can talk to much." he whispered to her and leaned down again to kiss her.

"Wh-what did you want as your...prize...?" she asked him. She was breathless. Her eyes were half-closed as she stared up at his onyx eyes.

He didn't answer as his lips pressed against hers again but lightly this time. He leaned back a bit and murmered against her lips. "_You_." he murmered, then pressed his lips against hers again. To his suprise and pleasure, she kissed him back. He felt her hands reach up and wrap themselves around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

After kissing for who knows how long, Mirajane came out back looking for the two of them. They were so engrossed on each other, that they didn't even notice the white-haired girl approach.

Mira gasped when she saw them, but the noise went by unnoticed by the two. Mira started giggling softly as she turned around and ran back into the guild. "Everyone!" she called out. "Follow me and stay quiet!" she said and ran towards the back with her.

Their eyes widened, and they grinned or smirked. Some started whistling and clapping.

The two on the ground broke apart at the clapping and whistling. Lucy blushed like crazy, not moving her arms, while Natsu had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"'Bought time flame-brain!" Gray shouted to the fire-dragonslayer.

Natsu rolled his eyes and growled at Gray, about to come up with a comeback when Lucy giggled softly. Natsu looked down at her smiling, laughing face and grinned at her before leaning down and kissing her again.

_Who knew that a game of tag could turn into this?_

xXx

Seirei: AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD...CUT! SO? What did cha think? =3

Loke: Even though it was Natsu, it was pretty good!

Seirei: O.O Who are you and what have you done with Loke?

Loke: *blinks* What? I can't actually compliment your writing?

Seirei: You can but you never have before. I think.

Loke: You think? Really? Wow. Anyway review!

Seirei: Yes! Please do!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
